Comics
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: BBRae, Raven walks into the common room and see's Beastboy reading a comic book. She asks him why and see's a side of him that she never expected.No Flames!


**Hey guys!**

**So this is a bbrae fanfic I wrote, Please no Flames! Oh, and I don't own Teen Titans or X-Men**

**Anyways, read and review and let the story begin!**

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…."

Raven slowly floated back down to the ground and opened her eyes. She took a glance around and sighed, getting up and heading back down to the common room for a much needed cup of herbal tea.

As she arrived in the common room, Raven noticed the unmistakable green head of the titan's resident changeling over the couch.

She ventured into the kitchen, quietly not trying to disturb the boy, and set about making her herbal tea. After she set the kettle on the stove to boil she looked back at beastboy who was quietly sitting on the couch. Not even making a peep

"Beastboy?" she asked, but he didn't even move, much less respond.

Annoyed at being ignored Raven walked up to him and was about to tell him off until she noticed what

Beastboy had been doing.

There, Beastboy sat, legs crossed under him, idly reading a comic book.

Raven rolled her eyes and once again tried to gain the boy's attention.

"Beastboy."

He still hadn't looked up.

Raven's eye twitched in annoyance as she once again tried to gain Beastboy's attention.

"Beastboy" she said again, slightly louder this time.

Once again, No Response.

Angry that she still didn't get a response from her jade-skinned teammate she yelled.

"**BEASTBOY!"**

The teen in question jumped and looked up at the fuming half-demon.

"Oh, Hey Rae…what's up?" He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven rolled her eyes and hid a small smile.

She glanced back down at the comic clutched in the boys hand and quirked her brow inquisitively.

"Why are you reading that?"

Beastboy looked down at his X-Men Comic then back at her and shrugged.

"Oh, just something to do you know?"

Once again Raven rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean **why** are you reading it?" she asked, putting emphasis on the why.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Raven looked back into the kitchen and noticed her kettle was boiling and went about to fetch her now finished tea.

After she had her tea, she went back and sat down next to Beastboy who was still sitting quietly, pondering over her question.

Just as Raven was about to ask once again Beastboy responded.

"I don't know, I guess….I guess I just like the idea of there being heroes."

Raven looked at him strangely.

"Beastboy…you do know that we're heroes right?"

Beastboy chuckled softly at her response.

"No, I mean….I guess I like what the heroes in the comics stand for. They…..stand for all things good and protect the weak and the world….people look up to them, and….they get the girl."

Raven couldn't help but feel in awe and slightly touched at his words.

"Beastboy….."

He looked at her and smiled softly.

"I guess…..that's why I read them, because….even after all the stuff they've been through…..

They can still get the girl and…..be happy."

Raven blushed at the sincerity behind his words and pulled her hood up to hide it.

Beastboy pushed it back down and smiled softly,

"Rae, you're beautiful so don't hide it behind that hood."

He got up from the couch and headed out of the common room doors.

Raven, still shocked at what he confessed, fell back against the couch, a soft smile on her face.

"_Silly green idiot, putting my emotions all out of whack'_

As she blindly reached for her tea, her hand grazed a soft object and looked down to see Beastboy's comic still on the couch.

She looked around, and noticing she was alone, picked it up and read through the pages.

It was about this group called the X-Men, mutants with superpowers that were on a mission to protect the world from an evil mutant named Magneto and his group known as The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.

She couldn't help but be absorbed in the plot and the characters. She flipped to the next page, heart pounding to see if they we're able to stop Magneto from using his machine that would turn every human into a mutant.

Nightcrawler, a blue-furred mutant with the ability to teleport-and Shadowcat, another mutant who could phase through walls, we're the only ones still standing. Just as the machine was about to turn on, Nightcrawler grabbed Shadowcat and teleported them to the center of the machine, afterwards Shadowcat phased her hand through the battery and short-circuited it.

Once again ending Magneto's evil scheme…at least for the time being.

She flipped to the next page and saw Nightcrawler and Shadowcat beaming at each other happily and

Then, they kissed.

Raven looked at the illustration, Beastboy's words coming back to her "_and…..they get the girl…"_

Raven closed the comic and all but ran to Beastboy's room and after taking a second to compose herself

Knocked softly on the door.

She heard a shuffling sound and a few crashes and then Beastboy opened his door music reaching her ears from his room.

"Rae?" Beastboy asked, curiously.

She smiled and before beastboy had the chance to ask, she kissed him on the cheek and phased through the floor.

Beastboy blushed, and put his hand to his cheek, still warm from where Raven's lips had kissed him.

He was about to go back to his room, until a familiar comic book reached his eye.

He bent to pick it up and as he did he found a little note attached to the cover. He looked at it and smiled, a faint hint of pink reaching his cheeks.

On the note, in flowing script read…

_You'll always be my hero_

_-Raven-_


End file.
